oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Sir Amik Varze
Details Quest points *Access to the Kharazi Jungle *Started Legends' Quest *Completion of the following quests: **Family Crest **Heroes' Quest ***Shield of Arrav ***Lost City ***Merlin's Crystal ***Dragon Slayer **Shilo Village ***Jungle Potion ****Druidic Ritual **Underground Pass ***Biohazard ****Plague City **Waterfall Quest *The ability to defeat a level 227 Black dragon |items = *A bucket of milk (can be bought from the Culinaromancer's Chest) *A pot of cream (can be bought from the Culinaromancer's Chest) *Raw sweetcorn (or pot of cornflour) *A pot (can be bought from the Culinaromancer's Chest) *Any axe *A machete (as well as Radimus notes if you haven't completed Legends' Quest) (or a Vanilla pod) *A dramen staff or Lunar staff to enter Zanaris *A dramen branch to make cinnamon *A pestle and mortar *An anti-dragon shield *Ice gloves *A raw chicken |kills = *Evil Chicken (level varies) (see below) *Black dragon (level 227) }} Walkthrough After inspecting Sir Amik, talk to the Cook. He will tell you how to make Crème Brulée Supreme: mix milk and cream, add a pot of cornflour, a vanilla pod from the Kharazi Jungle, the egg of the Evil Chicken and cinnamon, made by crushing a dramen branch. Then, you must flambé it using a dragon somehow. :Note: The ingredients can be gathered in any order, but must be combined in this order. Be sure to also speak to the Cook about freeing Sir Amik, or else you will be unable to inquire about the Evil Chicken's whereabouts later on. :Note: Do not start Swan Song before completing this subquest. The Wise Old Man will not have a dialogue option about the Evil Chicken and only talk about the runes you have to bring him for Swan Song. When you give him the runes he will teleport away. If you have started Swan Song you must complete up to "Repairing the Colony" before you can continue. #Use your cream on your milk to mix them. #Make a pot of cornflour by grinding a raw sweetcorn in a windmill and filling your pot with it. Add it to the mix. #Go to the south-west section of the Kharazi Jungle and pick a vanilla pod from the vanilla plants near the coastline. Add it to the mix. #'Note:' If you have not completed Legends' Quest, you must have the map of Kharazi Jungle or three papyrus, charcoal and Radimus notes in order to enter Kharazi Jungle. #Talk to the Wise Old Man of Draynor Village. Choose the option about wanting to ask him something, and ask to talk about strange beasts, and then, ask about the Evil Chicken. Note: If you do not talk to the Gypsy and then the Cook before this point in the sub-quest, you will not have the option to ask about the Evil Chicken through the Wise Old Man's Dialogue. Return to Lumbridge Castle and talk to them if you have not done so. #Enter Zanaris and use the bank to set up for some combat: bring your Anti-dragon shield, and whatever you think you'll need to kill the Evil Chicken and a safespottable level 227 black dragon. In case you choose to bank between them, you will need another raw chicken. The Evil Chicken is level 159 if you are between 58-99 combat — level 170 if you're higher. Once you are ready for the fights, equip your anti-dragon shield, and use a raw chicken on the Evil Chicken shrine north of the Slayer Master. #Run past the black dragons into the northern cave (not the mining-area to the east), and kill the Evil Chicken. It fights the same as it used to during random event fights. The Evil Chicken hits frequently, but for very low damage - it shouldn't be too hard to kill. Take note that if you happen to die before you leave the lair after killing the Evil Chicken, all items dropped on death will disappear! Pick up the egg it drops. #Next, with your anti-dragon shield (or Dragonfire shield) equipped, go back to the black dragons—you will need to kill one. If you are ranging or using a halberd, there is a safe spot just inside the corridor that leads to a mine. When it dies, the dragon will drop a token. Pick it up. #Back in a bank, add the egg to the brulee, and then, grind your dramen branch into cinnamon with your pestle and mortar and add that too. A game message should now tell you that "Now it just needs flambeing." flambees the brulee.]] #Put your ice gloves on, and then, rub the token. K'klik will appear. Wish for it to flambé your brulee to cook it. You will likely die if you don't wear any ice gloves (it is possible to reload the game to stop the scene if you forgot). (Antifire potion + Anti-dragon shield works as well.) #Travel back to Lumbridge Castle and then give the brulee to Sir Amik Varze to protect him. Rewards Cooking experience * Hitpoints experience *Access to the Evil Chicken's Lair, where you can fight black dragons (The fowl beast himself has moved on to other things.) *Further access to the Culinaromancer's Chest }}